Alien In Ohu
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: Weed, Jerome, Kyoushiro, and GB encounter something unlike anything they've ever seen.


I DO NOT OWN GINGA DENSETSU WEED OR ANIMORPHS!

Weed, Kyoushiro, Jerome, and GB had decided to take a walk around the woods of Gajou.

GB whined as his stomach growled. "Weed!" he pleaded. "I'm hungry! Can't we eat?"

Kyoushiro glared at the English Setter before yelling, "GB! Stop complaining!" Then, he turned to look at his leader. "Weed, we're going to find something." He soon realized that his leader wasn't looking at him. Kyoushiro was confused, but then turned to look at what caught his friends' eyes. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Standing seven feet tall was a large tanish creature. It had a beak like an eagle, but jagged teeth lined up in its mouth. It had along neck which curved like an "s" from the end of its head to its shoulders. Three large horns curled forward on it head. Its thin, but muscular chest had two very strong looking arms attached to it. On each arm were three smaller blades, but they looked just as sharp. Each four fingered hand was accompanied by two inch claws. It large powerful legs were attached to giant, clawed feet like a Tyrannosaurus. It had a long tail was dragged behind it like a rag on the ground. Blades, similar to those on its head and arms, were sticking out of the tail.

Kyoushiro was the first to speak. "What the hell is that thing?"

The creature turned its head to face them and a snarl echoed from its throat. "Thuyak Andalite!" Then, in long powerful strides, it came towards the four dogs.

Weed lowered his head and dodged the blade coming towards him. "Wait! Don't attack us!"

However, the creature continued to swipe for Weed with its claws. Kyoushiro didn't hesitate and bit the creature on the leg. "You damned thing!" he growled, causing blood to spill from the wound he made.

The creature howled in pain and tried to shake the Kishu off of it. Suddenly, Jerome leaped for the throat of the creature, digging his fangs in. The creature's eyes widened in pain and with a guttural wheeze, it fell to its knees. Jerome and Kyoushiro leaped off of the creature.

Weed rushed over to his friends. "Jerome! Kyoushiro! Are you alright?"

Jerome nodded. "Yeah. Nothing too bad."

Kyoushiro glared down at the creature. "What the hell is that thing?"

The German Shepherd shook his head. "I don't know, but apparently it looked ready to kill us."

GB, had finally stopped shaking, asked, "It's said 'Andalites'. What or who is that?"

"Like I'm supposed to know," Kyoushiro snapped. Then, he glared down at the creature. "Stupid thing. You don't mess with Kyoushiro the silver."

The creature grinned up at the dogs, making a huffing sound. "Jurak Andalites. You'll pukil frast win? You ikutah jurola what your up kilotah. Just yutil. We'll polkli your world."

Then, the strange creature shuddered and twisted its head. The four dogs glanced down to see that a large grey slug crawled out of the creature's ears. The creature's eyes opened in glee. With its last breath, it said, "No . . . voice! No . . . voice! Me . . . Dafil . . . free!"

Weed stared down sadly at the creature, then shot an accusing glare at his friends. "Why did you attack it?"

Jerome lowered his head. "Weed, forgive me. I was only trying to protect you."

Kyoushiro growled at his friend. "Weed, you're too blind! That creature wanted to kill you! Were you just going to let it?"

Weed glared at them. "I saw his eyes. After the slug crawled out of his ear, I saw that was happy. He was also saying something about being free."

Jerome thought. "So was the slug controlling him then?"

Kyoushiro snorted. "That's the biggest load of crud I've ever heard in my life!"

GB yelled in fear. "Can we stop talking about this?"

Weed nodded, understanding. "We need to go back to Gajou and rest. We've had a really strange day." However, before his friends left, Weed stared down at the creature with sympathy. "I'm sorry." The pup lowered his head before taking off with his friends.

So how was it? Was it good? Did it suck? Did I keep the characters in their right personalities? Please REVIEW!


End file.
